A Rise to Stardome! Minako's Obstacle of Love!
by Shippo-chan
Summary: Minako finally gets the chance to fufill her life-long dream, becoming a star. However... that's not her only obstacle...
1. A Rise to Stardome!

A Rise to Stardome! Minako's Obstacle of Love!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan-fic! I hope you enjoy the story, and experience many emotions as you go through. I claim none of the characters in this fan-fic, for 'Sailor Moon' is copyright Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
----------  
  
"Aino, Minako?!" a female voice echoed throughout the small backstage room.  
  
"Aino, Minako?!" she called again.  
  
"Hai?" a young woman asked, stepping up to the female. She was beautifully dressed in a long, glittering, silk dress that went down to her ankles, meeting the top of her sparkling high-heels. Her hair was uniquely waved, and put up with a red ribbon.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" the woman smiled at Minako, then looked down at the card she was holding.  
  
"Minako, you are due on stage in 5 minutes. You are the last contestant for the day."  
  
"Hai..." Minako gave a slight nod. The woman smiled at her once more.   
  
"Good luck." she said, then turned, walking out of the room.  
  
Minako walked up to the door and slipped her head out. She gazed about the thousands of people gathered in the building, and the table containing, at the least, 20 judges. Her heart began to pound. She hadn't imagined this many people. She slowely edged herself back into the room. As she turned around, she jumped, seeing one of the previous contestants standing directly behind her.  
  
"Don't worry..." she said in a soft, kind voice as she placed her hand on Minako's shoulder.  
  
"I know what you feel like. Trust me, once you get out there, it's not at bad as it seems."  
  
Minako tried to smile.  
  
"Thanks... I hope so."  
  
"Is it your first time to audition?" the girl asked, tilting her head slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No..." Minako replied, looking down at her hands as her fingers interlocked.  
  
"I've never auditioned in front of this many people.... and that many judges. I'm just find of.... nervous."  
  
"Aw, don't be!" she girl said with an assuring smile.  
  
"It's easier than it looks. Try not to think about the judges, or the crowd. Close your eyes, if you have to. Focus only upon yourself, and the song you will be singing. Stay calm, and pretend it's only you.... maybe singing to one certain person alone. You will do great."  
  
A smile slowely spread upon Minako's face.  
  
"Thank you. I will try..." Minako said, then turned towards the door as a knock was heard.  
  
The same women from before stuck her head inside.  
  
"Aino, Minako! You're up!"  
  
Minako looked back at the girl, who gave her a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Good luck!" she said.  
  
Minako smiled, then looked at the woman at the door. She slowely took in a deep breath, then followed her out onto the stage. She walked up to the mirophone, curtseed, then stood straight, gripping the microphone with both of her hands.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, we proudly introduce you to constant number 13, Aino, Minako, who will be singing 'I Wanna' Be With You.'"  
  
Everyone was silent. Minako took a deep breath, then steadied herself, awaiting for the music. Several whistles from guys echoed throughout the building, making her laugh a bit. Her hands were trembling, but she tried to stay calm.   
  
'Psst! Hey, Minako-chan!' came a loud whisper near the judges panel.  
  
"Nani?" Minako asked softly, her eyes gazing towards the table. Three, quite familier guys waved at her.  
  
"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten!" she whispered with a bright smile.  
  
Yaten winked at her, still waving.  
  
"Do your best! We'll give you good scores for your looks, even if you mess up!"  
  
Cackles spread between the three. Seiya nudged Yaten to silence him. Another judge shot them 'a look' so they quickly calmed, locking their eyes upon Minako.  
  
Minako's attention led away from them as she noticed a figure near the back of the building, much taller than everyone else, waving frantically at her. As her eyes focused, she could see Usagi sitting on Makoto's shoulders. ChibiUsa stood infront of Makoto, holding ChibiChibi. Ami and Rei stood on Makoto's right side, and Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru stood near Makoto's left. She smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed to see her friends, and waved to them.  
  
The music began to play. She gripped the microphone tightly to stop her hands from trembling, and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and began to focus upon the words of the song. The image of all the people surrounding her, and the judges, escaped her mind as she focused only upon one person, like the girl backstage had advised her.  
  
'Yaten-san...' she thought in her mind, then parted her lips as it was her cue to begin singing.  
  
"I try, but I just can seem to get myself to think of... anything... but, you."  
  
"You're breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss, I taste... the truth. I taste the truth..."  
  
"We know what I came here... for. So, I won't ask for... more." she smiled to herself.  
  
"I wanna be with you. If only for one night. To be the one who's in your arms, who hold you tight."  
  
"I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say. There's nothing else I want more than to feel... this way... "  
  
"I wanna be with you."  
  
The senshi were all smiling as they listened to Minako singing. She had a beautiful voice, and she sang with all of her emotions. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were smiling, too, watching her intently. They were enjoying her singing, though Yaten seemed to be liking it the most, since he was leaning the farthest forward on the table.  
  
"So, I'll hold you tonight just like I would if you were mind... to hold... forever more."  
  
"I'll saver each touch that I wanted to feel before... to feel before."  
  
"Oh, how beautiful it is... just to be like... this..."  
  
"I wanna be with you. If only for one night. To be the one who's in your arms, who hold you tight."  
  
"I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say. There's nothing else I want more than to feel... this way... "  
  
"I wanna be with you."  
  
Whistles came from the back of the room as a small section of claps were heard.  
  
"Go, Minako-chan!" Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and ChibiUsa shouted.  
  
Minako smiled once more.  
  
"Oh... Baby. I can't fight this feeling anymore... it drives me... crazy... when I try to."  
  
"So call my name... take my hand... and make my wish. Baby, your command..."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"I wanna be with you. If only for one night. To be the one who's in your arms, who hold you tight."  
  
"I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say. There's nothing else I want more than to feel... this way... "  
  
"I wanna be with you."  
  
"I wanna be with you.... I wanna be with you..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I wanna be with you... I wanna be.... I wanna be, Baby...."  
  
"I wanna be...."  
  
"I wanna be with you, yeah..."  
  
The music slowely faded into silence. Minako whispered into the microphone to complete the song.  
  
"I wanna be with you..."  
  
After several moments, the silence was broken by a massive wave of applause, shouting, and whistling. Bouquets of roses, teddy bears, and other collectable items were being thrown onto the stage. Minako slowely opened her eyes, glancing about the madness of the crowd, all cheering for her... She couldn't believe she had done it.   
  
Through the massive noise of the crowd, a judge spoke quite loudly.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, once again, Aino, Minako. The winners of the audition will be announced within the next hour or so. Please, enjoy yourselves with refreshments in the back, sit tight, and join us again in the next hour."  
  
With that said, each of the judges rose, picked up several papers from infront of them, and began making their way towards the back stage door... Minako knelt down and began to collect her items.  
  
"Minako-chan!" came a shout from the line of judges. Minako lifted her head, glancing in that direciton.  
  
Yaten tossed a rose up to her. Her eyes widened as she caught it. Her face slowely reddened with a blush, and she smiled. She watched Yaten until he entered the room, unable to see him anymore.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, ChibiUsa, and ChibiChibi began running through the crowds of people towards the stage. 


	2. Congradulations!

"Minako-chan!" Usagi shouted, running ahead of Ami, Rei, Makoto, ChibiUsa, and ChibiChibi, who were following several feet behind her.  
  
Minako shook her head, slowely popping out of a daze as she glanced towards Usagi, smiling.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
Usagi climbed onto the stage and continued to scramble, sliding to a stop infront of Minako.  
  
"That was so great!" she said with excitment, clapping her hands together over her heart.  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, ChibiUsa, and ChibiChibi soon joined them.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"That was wonderful!" Ami said, taking her place beside Usagi.  
  
"Wow! You have a really great voice!" ChibiUsa added.  
  
"ChibiChibi!" ChibiChibi said in agreement, nodding her head with a kawaii smile.  
  
Makoto nodded as well. "I think you will be a definate pick! That was the best audition you have ever done!"  
  
Rei smiled, though it seemed more like a smirk. She wanted to congradulate Minako, but yet at the same time, she was jealous.  
  
'I bet I could do just as good...' she thought silently.  
  
Though, through all the commotion of her friends, Minako hadn't seemed to be paying any attention. Her eyes had been locked onto the rose she was holding, and a blush was solid on her cheeks.  
  
"Minako-chan?" Usagi asked, waving her hand infront of Minako's face.  
  
All of them silenced, watching her with curiosity.  
  
"ChibiChibi?" ChibiChibi blinked several times, then grabbed onto the stem of the rose above Minako's fingers.  
  
Minako jerked slightly, quickly coming out of her trance. She noticed them all staring at her, and ChibiChibi let go of the rose. She tried to smile.  
  
"Umm.... what?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"You're blushing..." ChibiUsa said with a bit of a grin.  
  
"Bah!" Minako quickly turned around, trying to cover her face with her hands.  
  
"Sooo!" Rei said, stepping up closer to Minako.  
  
"Where'd you get the rose?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
Minako hesitantly turned and looked at Rei.  
  
"From... someone." she said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Yaten!" ChibiChibi exclaimed, clapping her hands and giggling.  
  
In shock, all of the senshi turned their attention to ChibiChibi.  
  
"She said something... by herself?!" Usagi asked in shock.  
  
ChibiChibi giggled again, pointing her finger inbetween Minako and Rei.  
  
"Yaten!" she repeated.  
  
The eyes of the senshi followed ChibiChibi's finger. Surely enough, Yaten had come out of the judgement room and was walking towards the stage. Minako smiled brightly, waving at him.  
  
Giggles spread throughout the group as they looked at each other, then to Minako and Yaten.  
  
"Maybe there's something we missed." Rei said, smiling mischieveously.  
  
More giggles were heard.  
  
However, Minako and Yaten paid no attention. Yaten climbed up a set of several stairs on the corner of the stage and made his way over to Minako.   
  
"Good job..." he said, stopping infront of her with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Really? You liked it?!" asked Minako with glee, still holding the rose.  
  
The senshi intently watched them, staying silent.  
  
Yaten shook his head slowely.  
  
"I didn't like it..."   
  
Minako stared at him, almost in a state of shock as her smile slowely faded.  
  
"I loved it..."   
  
Slowely her smile began to return and her eyes seemed to sparkle.   
  
Yaten winked at her, then turned his back towards her. He glanced back over his shoulder in her direction.  
  
"Tell me again... what was the name of the song?"  
  
Minako blinked once, placing her finger on her chin, then beamed.  
  
"Ah! It was called 'I Wanna Be With You.' "  
  
Yaten kind of nodded, smiling once more.  
  
"Oh, thanks... well, I'll keep that in mind." he chuckled, then placed his hands in his pockets.   
  
Minako deeply blushed. Her friends blew into another wave of giggles.  
  
"I'll be back... so wait here for me." Yaten added.  
  
With that said, he looked forward and began walking away. After a minute, he disappeared back into the judgement room.  
  
Rei came up behind Minako and placed her hand on her shoulder. The other senshi crowded around her.  
  
"Ooo! Mina!" they all shouted in unison, then began to laugh.  
  
Minako smiled, then joined the laughter as well.  
  
The remaining time left in the hour went by more quickly than Minako had expected. A loud speaker above the stage came on. One of the judges spoke.  
  
"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the results are in! May all rised please return to their seats and may all of the contestants backstage come forward and stand side-by-side on the stage."  
  
Minako's heart began to pound. It was time...  
  
"Good luck!" Usagi shouted as the senshi scrambled to get back to their seats.  
  
The door opened and the judges began coming out in the very order they had gone in. Each of them returned to their seats. The girls backstage began making their way out, forming a long line, side-by-side, on the stage. 


	3. Minako's Victory!

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" one of the judges shouted as he stood.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming to this studio tonight and listening to the wonderful voices of every one of these talented ladies. Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for..." he paused and glanced towards the stage, extending one hand out towards the girls.  
  
"The girls who have been chosen as finalists will be announced. Those of you not chosen, will go home with a check of 100 dollars as a token of our thanks for trying. Those of you who are chosen, I ask if you will please stay after everyone is gone, so we may explain the situation in store for you." with that, he returned to his seat.  
  
"Seiya, your cue." another judge, beside the judge who had spoken, added as he glanced towards the stage.  
  
Seiya nodded and stood up, walking towards the stage with 5 envelopes in his right hand. Minako's eyes never left the judging panel, more specifically, Yaten. He was watching her as well, smiling at her with a tint of hope. She smiled back, then glanced into the crowd.  
  
"Hello, ladies..." Seiya whispered and winked as he walked up the stairs infront of the stage. Some of the girls giggled and smiled at him, but others just waved. He turned his back to them and stood in the middle of the stage. He held a microphone in his left hand, which was quickly raised.  
  
"Now! As all of you know, each and every one of these girls did an amazing performance, but only 5 of the 30 will make it to the finals. That may not sound like very many, but there are 5 girls from about... 50 other studios being sent to the finals, so it's a pretty tough competition. Only 1 girl out of those 250 or more will be chosen by the record company."  
  
Each of the girls on the stage glanced at each other, whispering with excitement. Seiya raised his right hand, the one containing the envelopes, to silence them.  
  
"I shall start with 5th place, then move gradually up to first. Please, hold your applause until the last girl is announced, then go crazy! Girls out there, I know seeing me is hard enough to keep yourselves quiet, but hey... I think you can handle it." he winked. Laughs from girls in the audience could be heard.  
  
He smiled, though more wide pride, and grabbed the envelope with the number 5 written on the front. Not a sound could be heard.  
  
"Our fifth place winner is..." he lifted a small piece of paper out of the envelope, opened it, then stood sideways to face the girls, along with the crowd.  
  
"Aisha Mikamora. Aisha, please step forward."  
  
A girl looking a bit younger than Minako stepped forward with a happy smile. She had long silver hair which was held back in a green ponytail, matching her emerald eyes. Her skin was darkly tanned, and her body was covered in a black dress, stopping above her knees, and covered in silver glitter. The straps going over her shoudlers tied around her neck.  
  
"Fourth place goes to Aki Himura!"  
  
A much taller girl stepped forward. Her hair was shoulder length, and a streaked brown color. Her eyes were a bright blue. Her body was covered with a long, figure-hugging, white dress.  
  
Minako bit her bottom lip. She was trying to keep herself from trembling.  
  
"Third place is Makura Hanshou!"  
  
A girl around Minako's age stepped forward. She had long raven hair, similar to Rei's, only hers had purple highlights. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her body was covered with a glittery black shirt, and a long black skirt that ended at her ankles.  
  
"Second place goes to Kimura Nagasaki!"  
  
A much older girl than the previous stepped forward. She appeared around her 20's, but was quite beautiful. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and blonde in color. Her eyes were green, and her body was covered with a sky blue dress, ending a little past her knees.  
  
"Now! As you are all anxious to know... the first place winner is..." he slowely formed a grin on his face.  
  
"Seiya Kou!"  
  
Everyone in the audience began to laugh. Seiya placed the microphone on the stand before him, then crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh...! I get it." he sniffed, then laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay... I guess I was kidding." he smiled, then looked at the girls again.  
  
"First place truely belongs to..."  
  
"Minako Aino!"  
  
Minako's eyes widened as a bright smile covered her face. She couldn't believe it. The crowd immediately bursted into shouts of excitement, clapping, and whistling. The girls who hadn't been chosen began making their way off of the stage.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Yaten shouted, leaping onto the side of the stage as he ran towards her.  
  
"Yaten!" Minako shouted, turning to face him. She ran towards him as well. As she met up with him, she lept up, throwng her arms around his neck. Yaten wrapped both of his arms tightly around her as he caught her, twirling her around once as the both of them laughed.  
  
"I can't believe I did it!" she said gleefully, hugging his neck. He smiled brightly himself.  
  
"I can!" he shouted as he gently let her down.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, ChibiUsa, ChibiChibi, and the Outers made their way onto the stage, joining Minako and Yaten. They all were laughing and talking at the same time, congradulating Minako.  
  
Now... all Minako had left to do was find out what lay ahead of her for the finals... 


End file.
